


Secret Rendezvous

by champagneandliterature



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Halloween, I Made Up Like Everything About Ted Tonks, Love, Oral Sex, Quidditch, Sex, Ted Tonks is Hot, Vaginal Sex, it's canon now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:34:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27255004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneandliterature/pseuds/champagneandliterature
Summary: Andromeda Black has the biggest crush on the Gryffindor's star quidditch player. Can she put aside her family's beliefs to take a shot at love? Or will she hide it from him?
Relationships: Andromeda Black Tonks/Ted Tonks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: 2020 Wicked Witches Of Hogwarts





	Secret Rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> Written for The Slytherin Cabal's Wicked Witches of Hogwarts Collection 2020
> 
> Massive thanks to my beta SlytherinofPhoenix who is just brilliant at fixing things and brilliant at writing her own amazing stories!

"Stop staring, Dromeda, it's disgusting and beneath you," Narcissa said bitingly to her sister. Andromeda Black had been staring, but how could she not? Ted Tonks was gorgeous. Tall, with dirty blond hair, hazel eyes, and a muscular build honed from years of playing beater on the Gryffindor quidditch team.   
"Cissa, look at him, you have to admit he looks good on a broom," Andromeda replied, still watching Ted zoom around the quidditch pitch.   
"If you're into mudbloods who mean nothing, then yes he's good looking. But he's nothing compared to Lucius. Don't you think?" Narcissa replied with a dreamy far off look in her eyes.   
Andromeda rolled her eyes, "yeah if you're into cradle robbing, albino, blood purity obsessed maniacs, then sure, I see it."  
Narcissa calmly placed her hand on her sister's, "you of all people should know that blood purity matters. Mother and father have found me the perfect match, and Bella as well. It's only a matter of time before they find someone who thinks you’re worthy of marriage because you’re a Black and is willing to ignore everything else about you. You're not fooling anyone dear, you may have been placed in Slytherin but you're nothing like the rest of us. Mother and father are going to figure that out soon and arrange a marriage for you before you can disgrace the Most Ancient and Noble House of Black. So if you're thinking of slumming it with the mudblood, you should do it soon," Narcissa said as she looked back to the match happening in front of her.   
They wouldn't, would they? Andromeda wondered. The truth was, they had done it with Bella. Even though she was as beautiful as the rest of the family she was mad and probably wouldn't have found a match if their parents hadn't intervened. And, Cissa had begged them to help her with Malfoy since she was a little girl. Their parents had arranged their betrothal when she was 14. Come to think of it, they absolutely would force her into an arranged marriage, no doubt they already had someone in mind. For Merlin's sake, her aunt had already picked matches for her cousins, Sirius and Regulus, and they weren't even at Hogwarts yet.   
Did she stand a chance with Ted? He was one of the most handsome and popular boys in school. But she was a prefect, and beautiful, a member of the Black family, and popular in her own right. But how to get him? She was nothing if not cunning. She’d play with him a little bit first. It’s not like she hadn’t done it before and if it had worked on Slytherin boys and the occasional Ravenclaw, it should work on Ted.   
She stared at him for the rest of the match, nodding and answering her sister's inane wedding planning chatter with non-committal replies. "And then I told mother that she could have a live octopus read us our vows, but I drew the line at a hippogriff waiter," Narcissa said as they descended from the bleachers.  
"Uh-huh, that sounds reasonable," she replied not hearing the joke Narcissa had made.  
"You're an idiot, sister. You didn't hear a word I've said! Get it under control or out of your system, but either way, do it before it's too late," Narcissa said as Andromeda watched her walk back towards the castle, mouth agape as she settled on a plan. The Halloween Ball would be the perfect opportunity to sneak away for a night with Ted while everyone else was occupied with the festivities. 

Ted landed on the quidditch pitch to cheers and high fives and from his teammates. He had led Gryffindor to another victory against Slytherin and couldn't wait to get back to the tower to celebrate. "Did you see who was watching you the whole match?" asked Arthur Weasley, who was just walking up beside him.   
"I had a game to win, Arthur. If you spent less time checking to see who was staring at us and more time actually keeping the other team from scoring we would have won sooner." Ted replied.   
Arthur smiled at him, "We did just fine, and it was Andromeda Black. Can you believe it? I'm telling you, she's into you."  
"There's no way she's into me. She's just so…" He trailed off as Arthur interjected, "beautiful, fit, smart, rich…"  
"Yes. Hey, shouldn't you be saying all that about Molly?"  
"Molly's perfect, for me, but Andromeda Black may be perfect for you. "  
"I’d be shocked if she even talked to me," Ted said, scoffing at his friend.   
"I think she may surprise you," Arthur replied. 

The next day found everyone in the Great Hall for dinner and Ted’s owl swooped down next to him with a small package in its beak. It dropped it, waited for Ted to hand him a bit of beef from one of the platters nearest him, and flew off again.   
"Someone sent me a gift."   
"I wonder who would do that?" Arthur replied, gesturing none too subtly at the Slytherin table.   
Ted glared at his friend.   
"Aren't you going to open it?" Arthur asked.   
Ted chanced a glance over at the Slytherin table himself but didn't see Andromeda there.   
"Oh, yeah, let's see what it is."He opened the small brown paper wrapped package quickly. "It's broom polish," Arthur said.   
"It’s not just broom polish.” Ted confirmed, “This is from Australia. The national team uses it. They won the world cup last year. It's charmed to polish your broom for you. It must have cost a fortune. Who would have sent me this?"   
"I'll give you one guess, and she's named after a constellation. " Arthur said quietly so the other Gryffindors at the table wouldn't hear him.   
"Oh, there's a note too," Arthur said as he snatched it up and read it, the tips of his ears turning pink as he set it down in front of Ted. "I think that was meant to be personal." He said looking down at his unfinished dinner.   
Ted grabbed the note and read it hastily. 

Ted,

Here's a little something to keep your broom in top shape.   
Maybe you'll teach me how to ride it one day or let me ride you instead. 

Your Secret Admirer.

Ted blushed, turning to Arthur as he said, "You have to appreciate a girl who knows what she wants."   
Ted shrugged, "It can't be her, she's always so prim and proper, and perfect."  
"So she's perfect now eh?" Arthur replied, waggling his eyebrows.   
"You can bloody well see that she's perfect. Don't make me repeat it." Ted said as Arthur chuckled. 

Andromeda watched, hidden at the side of the Great Hall as Ted opened the package and read the note she had tucked into it. She saw his surprised but excited reaction and couldn't be happier. Since he'd responded well she would give him one more gift containing a note with some clues about her, and then invite him to meet her in the forest by the lake on Halloween night. 

A few days later at breakfast, Ted’s owl swooped down with another package for him.   
"Aren't you going to open this one?" Arthur asked.   
"I think I'll wait this time."  
"Oh come on, I won't read the note."  
"Fine, here goes."  
He opened the immaculately wrapped package. It was a box of the finest chocolates galleons could buy, all filled with different high-end liquors. He grabbed the note that was attached and started blushing before he could even finish it...

Ted, 

I bet you taste as sweet as these chocolates.   
Hopefully, I'll find out soon. Meet me at the eastern edge of the Black Lake at 9 pm on Halloween night and I'll reveal all of myself to you. 

Your Secret Admirer 

Ted swallowed hard. It couldn't be her, surely? But Black was in bold. He took a look at the Slytherin table and saw her laughing with her friends, she looked at him briefly and he could have sworn she winked.   
"There's no doubt about it. It's her!" Arthur exclaimed as he read the note over Ted’s shoulder.   
"Hey, you said you wouldn’t read it!" Ted said as he punched Arthur in the shoulder.  
"Couldn't help it, I need some excitement in my life."  
"What? Isn't Molly exciting enough for you?" Ted said, chuckling.   
"She's exciting alright, that girl is pure fire and I'm going to marry her. I just want to live vicariously through you since Molly is it for me."  
Ted choked on his pumpkin juice, "did you say marry?"  
Arthur swallowed realizing he had said it out loud. "Uh yeah, mate. I'm going to propose to her at Christmas. I know we are still in school, but in a few months, we won't be. And she's the one. I know it with all my heart."  
Ted looked at his friend dumbfounded, he had never heard Arthur so serious before. “Well congrats mate," he said as he patted Arthur on the shoulder.   
"Thanks, but keep it between us for now, yeah? I've just written to her father yesterday. Here's hoping I don't get a howler back," he said as he popped one of Ted chocolates into his mouth.   
"Delicious, whew! Potent too."  
"She is, isn't she?" Ted said bemused, as he stared at Andromeda.   
"Whatever you say," Arthur laughed. 

The night of the ball was approaching quickly and down in the dungeons Andromeda was trying on every outfit she owned, searching for just the right one for Halloween night.   
"You've tried that one twice," Narcissa said.  
"Sweet Salazar! You scared me to death!"  
"I didn't know I needed to announce my presence in my own dormitory."  
Andromeda rolled her eyes, "Of course you don't, I just didn't expect you back so soon. How was Hogsmeade?" she asked as she started to put her school clothes back on.   
"It was lovely. Lucius is a perfect gentleman. He took me to Madam Puddifoot’s. We had tea and he walked me back to the path to the castle."  
"Did he kiss you?" Andromeda asked.  
"Yes, on the cheek of course," Narcissa replied. "He's always proper. Unlike some people I know, I’m saving myself for our wedding night."  
"Are you insinuating that I'm not?" Andromeda asked.  
"We both know you're a closet slag. Don't worry I wouldn't dare tell anyone and sully your reputation even further."  
"Well, at least I'm having fun. Not drinking tea with a living corpse in a frilly pink nightmare of a shop, and waiting to get a kiss on the bloody cheek when I really want one on my…"  
"Stop. You have no idea what I want. I want a secure future, I want to be married to Lucius. He's not as horrible as you think he is. And he's the heir to his family's fortune. I am honored that he considered a match with me."  
"Honored? Yeah, the Malfoys have a fortune, but you're bringing your part of our family's money to this marriage too. He has everything to gain with you and nothing to lose. There is no more powerful wizarding family in Britain than ours and soon he'll own a piece of it. But, Cissy, we aren't prizes to be won. We can make our own way in life, make our own decisions. We can choose who to love!"  
"Love? I don't love Lucius, and I may never. But I appreciate him, I will honor him, I will do right by him, and I'll do it knowing that I'm keeping with the traditions set forth by our family. And you'd do well to do the same."  
"Cissy you don't have to do this."  
Narcissa scoffed. "I am going to do this because it's what I want and it's my duty as a Black. I don't know how you fail to understand that. I am doing what I've wanted since I was a child. Just because it's not what you're very obviously going to do, doesn't mean I didn't choose it."  
Andromeda was thoughtful for a moment, maybe Narcissa wasn’t as brainwashed as she seemed. Having a perfect, pureblood arranged marriage was never something Andromeda had wanted, maybe Narcissa actually wanted it. And it was certainly necessary for Bella. How else would their parents hide her madness and cruelty? Even Walburga had declined to betroth Bella to Sirius or Regulus, the boy’s ages, and the fact that they were first cousins meaning nothing to Andromeda’s parents. When the Lestrange patriarch had come crawling to them begging them for one of their daughters, they gave them Bella and a hefty sum of money to keep her madness a secret. And the Lestranges were more than happy to take it, and her as long as it kept them from having to marry their heir outside of the Sacred 28.   
She turned back to her sister "If this is truly what you want, then I'll let it go."  
"It is. Is the mudblood truly what you want?"  
"I think so, I'm not totally sure, but there's no reason I can't try him out first to be certain."  
Narcissa glared "I don't have to tell you to be safe do I? Merlin forbid what would happen if you weren't," she asked.  
"I'm always safe. At least when it comes to that. Do I have to ask you to keep this from mother and father?"  
"I wouldn't tell them for fear they'd pull us both out of school and send us to Beauxbatons."  
"Thanks, Cissy. I owe you"  
"I'll remember that."

The next night was the Halloween Ball. Andromeda and Ted had been sharing stolen glances at each other all week and both were on edge.  
At 8 pm in Gryffindor, Tower Ted was trying to decide what to wear. "Just wear the costume you were going to wear with us. That way if it's not her, although I do think it is, you can meet us at the ball."   
"Arthur, I can't wear a pirate costume to meet the woman of my dreams. I'll just go casual." Ted replied. He decided on a black t-shirt, dark cuffed jeans, and Converse sneakers.  
"Well if it means anything, you look good. Cool, casual…" Arthur laughed and was quickly tackled to the ground. The boys wrestled for a few moments until they heard a throat clearing from the door.   
"Really Ted? You're making him late," Molly said, "Let's go lover boy, or I’ll make you walk the plank.” Molly giggled as she hauled Arthur off of Ted and both boys jumped to their feet.   
“Good luck tonight Teddy!” Molly said as she took Arthur’s hand and led him to the door.   
“You were supposed to keep it a secret Arthur!” Ted exclaimed.   
“I don’t know what you’re talking about. I didn’t tell her anything.” He laughed as they exited the room. 

Ted descended from the tower, slipped out of the front doors of the castle, and walked to the east end of the lake. It took a few minutes of maneuvering but with everyone at the ball, it was easier than expected to sneak out of the castle.   
Ted made his way to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and with a quick Lumos, he lit up a little area around himself. He heard her voice first, “You’ll get us caught with your little charms Ted.” He spun around and there she was Andromeda Black, standing right in front of him wearing her long school cloak. Her dark hair was blowing in the breeze and she looked like something out of a film he’d once seen.   
“I have to say, I know Gryffindors are known for courage, but I never actually thought you’d meet me out here tonight,” she said moving closer toward him.   
“I’d be lying if I said I didn’t surprise myself a little bit coming here.” He muttered.   
“Well now that you’re here, and you know for sure it’s me, what are you going to do with me?” She asked as she started backing him up closer to the forest’s edge. “We don’t want to get caught. I have a little something set up, just follow me.” She said and brushed softly against him as she passed him to lead the way. He hesitated for just an instant. This was the girl he had had a crush on since he saw her at the train station with her sisters when he was eleven years old. This was his dream come true. Just trust her. Follow her you, idiot! He said to himself and started walking behind her.   
It wasn’t long before they were deep in the forest. She led him down a narrow path to a clearing. In the clearing were little jars filled with flames that she had set up beforehand and what looked like a pile of pillows and blankets on the forest floor. Ted felt the air change as the warming charm that she had conjured washed over him.  
“What do you want Ted? I told you I’d show you everything if you met me here. Do you want to see? Do you want me?” She said, as she took a small step back and started to undo her robes.   
Ted swallowed hard and didn’t answer, he just watched as her black and green robes fell to the ground at her feet. She was gorgeous, wearing a black corset, black panties, an emerald green garter belt that held up her fishnet tights, and the tallest black heels he had ever seen on a woman.   
“Do you like what you see Ted?” Andromeda was bold and mesmerizing and knew exactly what she wanted. She reached for his hand and pulled him close to her. “Surely you’ve done this before, right?” She asked.   
Ted nodded yes. Why couldn’t he speak? It must just be nerves, he thought as he cleared his throat.   
“Yes.” Was all he managed to get out.   
“Yes, what?”  
Ted shook his head as if to help the words work their way out of him.   
“Yes, I want you. Yes, I love what I see. Yes, you’re perfect. I’ve dreamt about you since I was eleven.”  
Andromeda cocked her head to the side. She hadn’t realized this was more than just a physical passing fancy for him. “Really? And just what have you dreamt about me?” Andromeda had always liked to play with the boys she fancied.   
Feeling more confident, Ted pulled her to him, “this,” he said and kissed her as if his life depended on it. They both felt the spark immediately. Andromeda had never kissed anyone like this before, it was easily the most passionate moment of her life. Ted’s tongue traced the outline of her lips and she opened her mouth to deepen the kiss. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he slipped a hand into her hair at the base of her neck.   
She pulled away slightly and gasped as they both caught their breath.   
“Listen, Andromeda, I don’t know what the end game is here, but I don’t want this to be a one-time thing,” Ted said quietly.  
Andromeda had to admit that she was a little stunned. “You don’t even know me, Ted. How can you want any more than this?” She asked as she gestured around her.   
“I want to know you. I want to know everything about you. I told you, I’ve wanted you since we were eleven. It wasn’t about sex then and, well, I’d be lying if I said I wasn’t thinking about it now, and after kissing you like that...You felt that too didn’t you? I’ve never felt that with anyone. Tell me you felt that, that, fire.” He said as he looked at her pleadingly.   
Of course, she had felt it. They say there’s a moment in everyone’s lives that changes everything. This felt like that moment for her. So she responded honestly, not caring about the consequences.  
“Yes, I felt it too. I’ve wanted you for a while now as well.”  
“How long?”  
“Since I saw you take a bludger to the head in your first quidditch match.”  
“That was second year! Why did you wait so long to tell me?”  
“Why didn’t you tell me at all?” she countered.   
“I didn’t think I stood a chance with you. You do know who you are right? And you know who I am, and where I come from? How could I ever think that we could be together?”  
“We can be together. I don't care about any of that nonsense. My family is the way they are, but I’m not anything like them. Well, maybe a little bit. I did lure you out to the woods on Halloween to have my wicked way with you.” She said with a smile.   
Ted smiled back at her. “You can have your wicked way with me whenever you want, love. As long as we can be together. And do it over and over again.” He said as he tilted his head down to her.   
“You seem pretty confident that I’ll want to do it more than once.” She said.   
“Oh, you will. It’ll be all you’ll think about,” he whispered into her ear, “you’ll be begging me by the time I’m done with you,” he said as his teeth grazed her ear lobe.   
“I thought I was the one doing the seducing here,” she breathed out as his lips started peppering kisses down her neck and she felt him chuckle. “You were, but I don’t think so anymore.” He said as he grabbed the back of her neck and covered her mouth with his.   
The fire ignited between then and he started pushing her back towards the makeshift bed she had made for them. She reached for the bottom of his shirt and slid her hands underneath, clawing at his back and shoulders. He gasped and pulled back to rip his shirt off over his head. Andromeda started working her way down his throat with kisses and trailed her hands down his broad chest and toned stomach, stopping at the waistband of his jeans. She pulled back to see him nod at her silent question and she deftly popped the top button. Ted looked incredible in muggle clothes. How could she ever want some stuffy pureblood when she could have this? She snaked her hand down into his jeans and felt just how aroused he had become. He gasped and panted into her mouth as she wrapped her hand around his very impressive length and in return, he grazed his hands over both of her breasts. She moaned into his mouth and leaned into his touch. He started to unhook the front of the corset and pulled back from her to look into her eyes.   
“Can I?” he whispered to her. She nodded yes and he finished unhooking it and pulled it from her. “Beautiful,” he said as he began kissing her again. She unzipped his trousers and pulled them down around his hips and as he stepped out of them and toed off his shoes, he was left in only his boxers. She kneeled in front of him and grabbed his hands to pull him down onto the blankets with her. As he went down on his knees she laid back in front of him, parting her thighs in the invitation. He kissed her softly and began to kiss his way down her body, stopping to pull a nipple into his mouth as his hand cupped her soaked knickers. She moaned into him, “please, please touch me,” she whispered as she mewled with pleasure. Ted worked his way across to her other nipple and sucked hard. His hand teased at the top of her panties and when she thought she couldn’t take anymore it slipped inside and he stroked between her silken folds. She bucked up into his hand and cried out as his thumb circled her swollen clit.   
He looked up at her as his tongue circled her belly button, his eyes blazing into hers. He removed his hand from her and grabbed the edge of her garter belt and her knickers and slid them and her fishnets down her legs. He took her right ankle in his hands and kissed his way up her thighs, stopping just short of where she wanted him the most, and then did the same to her other leg.   
“What do you need love?” he asked her playfully as he settled himself just shy of her core.   
“You know what I need, stop teasing, and just get to it.”  
“You don’t like being teased do you?” he asked and she shook her head no. “I think you do actually. I think you love giving up all that control you seem to have all the time. Just enjoy it, love. And if I do something you don’t like, just tell me.” He slipped two fingers inside of her and latched his mouth onto her throbbing clit. He licked and sucked her while curling his fingers and pumping them in and out until she was all but screaming. “Ted, please, don’t stop, I’m going to come. Please, Gods, yes.” He felt her walls fluttering around his fingers as she reached her climax. He dipped his tongue down to lap up her juices and pulled his fingers out slowly.   
“Kiss me,” she begged, and he did. She could taste herself on his lips and it only increased her arousal.   
She pushed him onto the blankets and grabbed the waistband of his boxers to pull them off, then straddled him just below where he really wanted her to be. She looked him in the eyes and took his cock in her hand. It was big, bigger than she was used to, and that must have shown on her face.   
“We don’t have to do anything else, love. We’ll only do what you want to do.” He said, trying to reassure her.   
She just smiled and said “I want to do this. I want to do it with you,” as she stroked him once. She leaned down and took the tip of him into her mouth and heard Ted try to stifle a moan. She sunk her mouth down as far as she could and covered the rest of his length with her hands. She stroked and sucked him until she felt a hand trying to pull her away. “Dromeda, Dromeda, you have to stop. I won’t last. Please, love, I want this to last.” Ted said breathlessly as she pulled off of him and he put his hands on her arms to pull her up to straddle his waist. “If you want to stop we can,” he said and whispered a contraception spell.   
“For Merlin’s sake, please stop trying to end this before it really starts,” she said as she lined his cock up with her entrance and plunged down onto him in one quick movement. She cried out his name as she felt herself stretch to the brink to accommodate his length. He moaned out her name, he had never felt anything as tight and perfect as her before.   
Their bodies were made for each other. Andromeda started lifting herself up and down on him, slowly at first and then building in intensity, Ted put his hands under her arms and onto her shoulders and pulled himself into a sitting position, changing the angle while he fucked up into her. It wasn't long after that she felt herself quivering again. “Ted, oh fuck, yes, right there, I’m going to come. Come with me, please.”   
Hearing her beg him to come and feeling her fall over the edge was all he needed, and soon he was moaning, “Yes love, yes, you feel so good, so tight.” He saw stars burst behind his eyelids and then he was coming inside of her. They rode out the end of their orgasms together and just stayed as they were for a few moments.   
Andromeda eased herself off of him and lay down beside him. “That was…” she started.  
“Incredible,” he answered. “It’s never been like that before,” he whispered almost to himself.  
“You’re right, it was easily the best sex I’ve ever had, but it was different,” she said.   
“Yeah.” He agreed. “Wait, so, different good, right?” he asked her.   
“I just told you it was the best sex I’ve ever had, do you need an award?” She said jokingly.   
He laughed. “No, but I’m just kind of at a loss for words,” He replied. “So what are we now? Are we together? Do we tell everyone?” he asked.  
“We are together if you want to be. As far as telling everyone, I think we need to keep it quiet until we’re out of school. Let’s just tell our close friends. My parents are not going to understand this,” she said sadly.  
“I understand. My parents either,” he replied and she looked at him incredulously.   
“They won’t. They tell me all the time that I shouldn’t settle down. That I’m young and I should play the field. Which to be fair, I’ve been doing, but this. This is something more. This might be it.” He regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. They had just spoken to each other for the first time tonight and that had escalated quickly. There was no way he could have fallen in love, could he? He had longed for her since he was a child, but was that love?  
“Stop thinking so much,” she said. “It’s ok, I understand what you’re saying. Things are just moving incredibly fast. But I’m good with it. I want it. I want you.” She said as she put her hand on his cheek and kissed him.   
“Should we head back to the castle? We can’t very well sleep out here can we?” he asked.   
“No, you’re right we should head back. We need to get cleaned up and in bed before people notice that we’re gone. Tell me, Ted, have you ever been in the Prefect’s bathroom?” she asked, as she stood to wrap her cloak around her and watch him dress.   
“No, I haven’t. Why?”  
“It’s really something you should see. Let's leave all this until tomorrow and I’ll show you,” she said as she moved in close to kiss him.   
“I’ll follow you anywhere, love,” he replied as they made their way back to the castle.


End file.
